A Brothers Conflict
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Kailer was left be hide by his mother after his father died when he was six. Over the years of being alone, he met two other boys that he became friends with to the point of brothers. But one day Kailer's brothers just started fighting for no real reason. Now after a few months Kailer ended up in the hospital, his 'Mother' and her new family comes to get him. What going to Happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello readers! This story idea has been on my mind for a while. and I am trying to get ride of all the ideas that keep bugging me! Anyway my beta for this story is none other then! Enjali! I hope you guys remember that 'Unless you wish to be torn down and have bad things said about your stories you don't do it to others and hopefully they wont do it to you!' Now a few words from Enjali!**

 **Enjali:** **Hello and welcome to 'A Brothers Conflict'! I'm Enjali, the Beta or co-author for this story made by my friend here, Sarah132cs. We hope you enjoy this story, and get some kicks out of it, because I'll be putting some of my ways of writing in the story that would be funny. If any of you have read my story you would know what I'm talking about. Again, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

There once was a cheerful and bubbly child that lived with his Mommy and Daddy, he was very happy as any child his age should be. His mommy was a stay-at-home kind of woman and she was very beautiful and Kind if the child had to said so himself! The boy's mother had beautiful jet black hair and her eyes where a beautiful and warm brown that shined with warmth and kindness, her skin was pale white and looked like she could burn if she stayed in the sun too long, she was about 5'0" in height. The woman would tell the boy stories of Japan (where she was born.) and she told the boy that she would always be there to make sure the little boy was safe no matter what happened.

The boy's daddy was from a very rich family, but he didn't like to flaunt it and never really did. He always had told the boy that 'Money isn't everything, nor could it buy everything'. The little boy loved his daddy's job, the man was a firefighter. He loved helping people; he told the boy it was a nice feeling to know he has done his job to help. The man, unlike his wife, was 6'7" and was very tall and he had the most abnormal pink color hair - you read right, the man's hair color was bright neon pink, his eyes were an icy blue, and his skin was tanned. He was brave, kind, loyal, and had a heart of gold. He loved his family more than anything in the world. He had told the boy he would never leave the boy, even if the boy could not see him, he would always be with the boy in his heart.

The boy had gotten his father's eye color, but he got his hair - a mixture of Neon Pink with Jet black highlights - from both his parents he looked a lot like his father, and got the brains from his mother. He was an adorable and angelic looking child.

When the boy was 6 years old his whole life was destroyed, but it wasn't because of his father's death that his life changed - the boy's father made sure he knew the dangers of his job and made sure to let the boy know that as long as he remember the good times he would always be with him in his heart - it was because his mother the same mother that promised to always be there to protect and comfort him left him not even a week after his dad and her husband died.

She abandoned and broke the promise she had made to him. The cheerful, carefree, childish, bubbly, and trusting child that was there shattered and built walls around himself. He was a child that needed his mother when his father died, but instead of losing just one parent, he lost both.

Years later the child grew up and ended up with 2 very good friends that he later called brothers and another who is called big sis/mother, the 4 of them made a family.

The boy was very happy, but sooner or later trouble will come calling.

The boy - now teen - knew this when his brothers started to fight.

 **ME: And this is the end of the Prologue! The story shall really start in chapter 1! Also the rating my change from T to M. just a heads up!** **now here is Enjali!**

 **Enjali: Well…that's got to suck. Brothers – even if they are friends – fighting isn't a good this. Wonder what happened to them to make them fight each other? Well, you guys are just going to have to wait and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Hello readers, my name is Sarah132cs! And this is My Beta/co-author Enjali!**

 **Enjali: Yo! ^-^**

 **ME: Now we do not own any of the characters from 'KnB' and they belong to their rightful owners! So you can't sue us! But we do Own Kailer!**

 **Kailer: *sighs* what a Drag. But yea they own me... I am not too happy about that.**

 **ME: Anyway moving on! Enjali please introduce the start of the chapter!**

 **Enjali: Welcome to chapter 2 of A Brothers Conflict! If you all enjoyed the first chapter/Prologue, then you're going to love this chapter. ;) With that said…**

 **All Three: PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Kailer sighed, how did he get into this mess? He looked around his burning school. As he ran through the school, he saved his school mates that were trapped in said building.

For you to understand what was happening, we have to go back to when the day began.

It had started out like any other Monday. Kailer had gotten up around 6:00 in the morning and had gotten ready for the day. He had showered, gotten dressed, packed his backpack for school, got his money for lunch, at breakfast, and left the house after locking the front door. He made his way to the bus stop and had gotten on at 7:30 and ended up at school for another boring day of learning.

It had started to go wrong when he had heard, or rather overheard a group of boys planning to burn down the school. They weren't from his school; they were from a high classed school that thought that they were better than everyone, because they go to a rich school. Kailer thought that they were bluffing, so he didn't tell anyone about it. He later found out that they weren't bluffing.

Around lunch time, the fire alarms went off and there was smoke. The kids screamed and panicked... to put it simply... it was like Eris goddess of chaos and discord was here.

So here he was, checking for kids that haven't made it out. So far he had saved 3 teachers and 15 students. He heard screams for help. He ran towards it and he had ended up near a closet door.

"Help *Sobs* Please Help Me!" A female voice cried.

"I'm here! I need you to calm down alright!" He yelled through the door. As he said this smoke and flames started to make their way towards him. He ran and grabbed a rag and dumped it into a bucket of water (Me: Don't ask where the bucket of water came from this is a fanfiction and a Anime so logic doesn't work) He then pried the door open, and a girl with big dorky glasses and black hair that were in pig-tails came tumbling out; he didn't waste time. He shoved the wet rag on her mouth. "Keep that over your mouth and nose!" He then removed his wet long sleeved coat and wrapped it around the girl as he saw the flames come closer. He then dumped the whole bucket of water on her, and she let out a gasp at the coldness. She made a move to remove the wet coat.

"No, you will need it to keep from getting burned," He told the girl as he dragged her down the halls as the flames followed them. As they moved, more flames appeared and the girl was safe from getting burns for the time being, but Kailer was not. He didn't have time to have his mind wonder how much of a burnt marshmallow his body will look as he was trying to get himself and the girl out of the burning building ALIVE! So sorry if he didn't care as of yet.

Finally, when he thought that they were going to be cooked alive, he found the way out, but it was full of flames. He could make it. He turns towards the girl. She was crying. He looked around; he saw another bucket full of water...'How many are there? And why isn't the water dried up? Oh well,' he thought as he dragged the girl over and dumped the water on both of them.

"I want you to run through those flames and you'll be outside. Don't look at me like I am crazy! You'll be fine." The girl looked like she wanted to argue, but he let out a sigh, and then Kailer grabbed her and they both ran out of the burning building and threw the flames.

-Outside a few seconds before they ran through the flames-

Firefighter Johan was pissed, he had just learned that one of his let a young male rush into the fire; they did nothing to stop him at all.

"We're sorry, but the pink hair kid just dumped water on himself and rushed inside! We were too stunned to stop him," One fire-fighter said. He had tears in his eyes.

"Wait! Did you just say the kid had pink hair?!" At the nod, Johan started to curse at his and the kids luck. The kid was the son of his late boss, who had died in a fire, and the son of the woman who had abandoned him after the loss of the father when he was 7, and was now the treasure of the Ex-pro basketball player Alexander Garcia, and her two star pupils', all three happen to be very rich... and extremely protective of the boy.

Suddenly two kids came out of the flames. Everyone stilled and suddenly there was Chaos Johan, yelling for the medics to get the two and then for his team to put out the damn fire.

The day just got longer... and a lot more stressful!


End file.
